pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Huntable Animals
Throughout the Patapon series, you will encounter many Huntable Animals. They are not actually enemies of the Patapons, but they can be killed for Meat and other materials. Some animals even relinquish weapons, special items to unlock new missions, or minigames. There are many types of animals in the game. Most are passive, fleeing if attacked or approached, but some are hostile, and will fight back against the Patapons who hunt them. Use the list below to distinguish the many species, or else your army could be the ones being hunted! Types of Animals *Kacheek - Large black boar inhabiting the plains. Gives Cafeteria Meat. *Sand Kacheek - Kacheek living in the desert. Orange-brown stripes on its back distinguish it from other breeds. Gives Nazozo Fang, but may also drop a level 1-3 Ore in the hunting mission "Creatures of the Sand". *Swamp Kacheek - Kacheek inhabiting the marsh. Turquoise spots distinguish it from other Kacheek species. Gives Cafeteria Meat, but may rarely drop level 1-3 Wood as well. *Motiti/Mochichi - Black, round-bodied birds with long legs. Easily startled and able to detect Patapons at a larger distance than Kacheeks. In Patapon 3 they will spit three bubbles at you before running away. Inhabitants of the oasis and plains. Gives Tender Meat when slain. *Momoti - Pink-striped Motiti. Found in the oasis, and occasionally the swamps and wastelands. Vulnerable to fire weapons. Gives Dream Meat. *Motsitsi - Rare breed of Motiti with golden spots and unique tail feathers. Inhabits the swamp and the wastelands. Extremely skittish, detecting Patapons at a very long distance and fleeing for a long time when startled. Cannot be injured by fire damage, but falls in a single hit. Gives Mystery Meat when defeated. *Motchitchi - A blue Motiti species, which was left out of Patapon. *Poocheek - Large red beetles with the ability to float temporarily. Masquerades as a Kacheek until disturbed. Attacks Patapons with its horn, focusing on fire Patapons if it can. Usually found in the oasis, where it drops Cherry Trees. *Gancheek - Large purple snail living in the desert. Imitates a Kacheek, but when attacked, transforms and flees. Incredibly slow, but durable. Drops Hard Iron when defeated. *Parcheek - Big yellow crab that imitates a Kacheek until attacked. Lives in the swamps and wastelands of the world. Attacks by making bubbles that induce sleep in Patapons or by jabbing its claw into the ground, damaging any Patapons in the way. Gives up level 1-3 Alloys when killed. *Picheek - Appears only in "Search For A Lucky Star" when it is not raining. Looks like a regular Kacheek until attacked, then becoming a bird-like creature that rams Patapons to attack them. Spits out a huge amount of Ka-ching and Hoshipon when destroyed. *Stone Kacheek (Patapon 2): A mountain dwelling Kacheek. Has golden stripes. *Snow Kacheek (Patapon 2): A Kacheek that likes cold places. Has sky blue skin on the top of it's body. *Rappata (Patapon 2) - Rabbit-like creature with bunny ears. Fast, rare, and hard to hit. *Babbato (Patapon 2) - Bat-like creature. Small target, but with little health. *Pipat (Patapon 2) Orange bat-like creature. found in "Mist over Rocky Mountain". The first one you defeat drops a map leading to Darantula in Dachara Ruins. *Dobatto (Patapon 2) - Red bat-like creature. Can be found at the desert when there isn't a sandstorm (The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert) *Uji (Patapon 2) - Black shark with red eyes that swims in the ground, devouring any Patapon in the way of its jumps. Helpless when not underground. *Pekkora (Patapon 2) - A sheep-like creature who is caring for its child. If the Patapons kill its offspring, Pekkora goes crazy, becomes a large pair of jaws, and tries to hurt the Patapons. *Pekkorako (Patapon 2) - The Pekkorako are young and helpless, but if the mother is killed, then they cannot be killed. Never ever use a squad of Tatepons in a hunting mission unless you're fighting an animal that fights back, because the animals will run away. Hunt Motiti in the rain because they don't run until you hit them. Category:Patapon Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Hunting Category:Patapon 3